Take a Right
|season = 2|number = 6|image = File:S2E6.jpg|imagewidth = 300px|airdate = April 25, 2019|writer = Josh Heald Hayden Schlossberg Jon Hurwitz|director = Jon Hurwitz Hayden Schlossberg|previous = All In|next = ''Lull}}'' ''is the sixth episode of the second season of Cobra Kai. Summary Daniel’s students are given a lesson in overcoming their grudges. Johnny spends some time away from the dojo, while Kreese exerts his influence. Plot After the events of the previous episode, the Miyagi-Do dojo is a total disaster. Luckily, Daniel’s students are on the case, including some new hires from the Cobra Kai Dojo, which causes friction. Demetri is especially annoyed at the idea of letting the kids who jumped him train there; he resorts to another Game of Thrones analogy (“it’s like letting the Wildlings beyond the Wall!”) and is once again thwarted by Daniel’s superior knowledge of Westeros. When Demetri confronts former Cobra Kai Chris and a fight nearly breaks out, Daniel tries to establish peace by stating that he had once been in Cobra Kai and told the story of training with Terry Silver in 1985--a story he was not proud of but told to remind his students that even former Cobra Kais are welcome into Miyago-Do. The remaining Cobra Kai students, meanwhile, are forced to do constant exercise in the hopes that they’ll give up the identity of the vandal. Hawk wants to admit his guilt to Johnny, but Kreese keeps him quiet, later insisting that they’re all responsible, they’re all Cobra Kai. Johnny, unfortunately, doesn’t have time to stick around for the investigation. He receives a call from an old buddy letting him know that one of their friends is terminally ill; it’s Tommy (the "GET HIM A BODY BAG!!!" guy), and the rest of the original Cobra Kai members have gathered around to say their farewells. While Kreese is busy running Cobra Kai and insisting that the students are about to begin their “real training”, Johnny, Tommy, Bobby and Jimmy head out on one last road trip. They stop at a bar, where Johnny tells the other 1984 Cobras about resurrecting Cobra Kai, and how he gave Kreese a chance at redemption. This prompts Johnny’s old buddies, especially Bobby and Jimmy (who vocally express their indignance towards Cobra Kai their own experience with it), think he’s naive letting Kreese back into his life, and they don’t believe that everyone is capable of change; least of all Kreese. But the most prescient conversation is about time; for all the mistakes Johnny has made, he still has the time to atone for them. Some other people aren’t so lucky, like old Kreese. The boys (now old men) then head to the pool table to play pool, but trouble soon arises, when they witness a troublemaker wreaking havoc (including making unwanted sexual advances towards the Bar waitress). They are about to play pool (and maybe intervene), when the troublemaker notices them and notices Tommy, and insults the latter for his ill condition (calling Tommy an ugly make-a-wish kid). After that, the troublemaker is attempts to attack, but Johnny grabs the latter's arm snapping it, and rips his ear, before throwing him to the ground. The troublemaker and some other guys then attack the Cobras, only to be fended off by the once 1984 karate champs, who use the karate they learned 34 years ago. After that they go camping on a mountain, where they talk about high school and make confessions. The next morning, Johnny and the boys wake up to find out Tommy died in his sleep, saddening them. Kreese, meanwhile, has taken to teaching the dojo in his own way, and tells Miguel that they will put Johnny "back on track". Quotes "John Kreese is Bad News!" --Bobby "You know Kreese--He's always got something up his sleeve!" --Bobby Notes *This episode marks the return of old Cobra Kai members Tommy, Bobby Brown and Jimmy. Also this marks the death of Tommy. **Tommy also literally gets placed in a body bag. **This is the first (and only up to date) episode in Cobra Kai series to show an on-screen death of a character. **On September 27th of 2019, about 8 weeks and 2 days after this episode aired, Tommy's actor, Rob Garrsion, died in real life from liver failure. *Both Terry Silver & Jessica Andrews are seen in flashbacks as Daniel talks about when he was forced to join Cobra Kai due to Mike Barnes pressuring him enter the All Valley Karate Tournament. *At the end, the song The Show Must Go On by Queen is played when the boys wake up finding out that Tommy died. Category:Cobra Kai Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes